custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian (Zirix)
The Guardian is a dark creature that was originally summoned by Zirix during his battle with Hendrax during the Fall of Dracia. It is unknown what the Guardian actually is as a kind of creature, but it is rumoured to be an Undead. The Guardian not only functions to guard its host, but also to fight for its host when commanded to do so. History It is unknown how the Guardian came into existence, or who was responsible for its creation, but it is known that the Guardian was first summoned by Zirix when he gained and tested his Darkness powers. He would summon the guardian with the words "Come guardian!", after which the Guardian would manifest itself semi-attached to Zirix' back. He then utilised his own mental powers to command the GUardian to do his bidding, including fighting for him and completing tasks for him, things which the Guardian would do flawlessly. Later on, during the climactic final battle between Hendrax and Zirix that led to the Fall of Dracia, an enraged Zirix utilised his rage to summon the Guardian to do his bidding. In the ensuing fight, Zirix summoned a black hole, which the Guardian guarded and upheld, while fighting Hendrax personally. Afterwards, Dracia was consumed into the black hole, and Zirix and the Guardian disappeared completely. Since the Fall of Dracia, it is unknown where the Guardian and Zirix have been located. Species It is unknown what species the Guardian actually is, being that it spawned from the rage of Zirix' when he was battling Hendrax in the Royal Castle of Dracia. Due to the fact that only Fyxan and Hendrax have seen the Guardian in reality, they are the only ones to have ever been able to describe it correctly. According to Fyxan, it was like an Undead creature, it at least seemed like one, and that may have led to the mass panic about the return of Darkness in the wake of the Fall of Dracia. Still, the Guardian's official species is unknown and may perhaps never be found out. Abilities The Guardian carries an array of Darkness powers, with which it can assist its host in combat. Some examples of these Darkness powers include the ability to open a Door to Darkness with which it can travel great distances at little time, but also firing blasts of Darkness, sucking the Light out of beings, imbuing fear into the hearts of its opponents, and temporarily blinding its opponents with Darkness powers. Besides its powers of Darkness, the Guardian also carries extreme strength as a power, which it can use to punch its opponents, break walls, and even drag opponents into portals of Darkness and then kidnap them with that. Although the Guardian tends to stay "attached" to the back of its host, as with Zirix, it can move on its own when its host commands it to do so, and moves in to attack its victims using any of its given powers. Trivia *The Guardian was inspired by Xehanort's Guardian from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Likewise, Zirix' form with the Guardian attached to his back was inspired by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from that same video game. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (in a flashback) Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Darkness